


There's nothing I want but money and time

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Irony, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: NO POWERS [1] ||“I’ve always been interested in everything,” He answered, and there was way less irony in his voice than the one Stephen used. “So, Doctor, do you think you can reveal something to me over a cup of coffee?”





	There's nothing I want but money and time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have two "no powers" squares on my bingo card, but I love them, it's like one of my favourite AU, and I'm like super happy. This one is short and I hope the interaction between Tony and Stephen are as funny to read how they had been to write. Doctor Stephen meets billionaire Tony because this is a must of the nopowers!AU, I guess.  
> There will possibly be a following fic in this AU for my Tony Stark bingo card, but the next "no powers" in the Ironstrange card will be completely different. 
> 
> Also, I'm not American; I'm Italian and while we have public health, fundings for medical research here are hell, which means that I have no idea if they work like this either here or in the USA. I hope I didn't get it too wrong, but in case I did, remember this is just a fic so don't mind me. 
> 
> As always, nothing belongs to me. This time, title is from Lorde's "Million Dollar Bills". Not beta read.

“Dr Strange,” There was a soft knocking on Stephen’s office door. He wasn’t the kind of man who spent a lot of time in his office, despite he could. When he decided to become a doctor, the best in his field, but still a doctor, he knew that he wasn’t signing for a life behind a desk. And he was perfectly fine with it. Actually, he was more than fine and he definitely liked that more than trying to bear with the founding problems from the management board. 

“Yes?” He asked, raising his eyes from the file he was examining to meet the young nurse’s glance. If he remembered well, her name was Claire and she was Christine’s friend. 

“Mr Stark asked to meet you,” Stephen had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the ceiling. Stark was the main lender of the Metro General, which meant that everyone was always ready and smiling when he asked to meet someone. Well, Stephen, sure as hell, wasn’t going to be that kind of person. 

“Yeah, tell him I’m coming,” He said. He couldn’t refuse the meeting, but he wasn’t going to run as a trained dog the moment he called him. But, in the end, he had to walk out from his office and down the aisle, since he reached the acceptation. At least, they didn’t bother too much for the man, Stephen could always say that he needed somewhere else. 

He had never met Tony Stark, but he knew him. He was a spoiled brat, that was the first thought everyone always had about the man, and Strange wasn’t different from anybody else. Though, again, it was exactly the same things a lot of his colleagues could tell of him. He shook his head while extending his hand to meet Stark’s one.  
The Director of the Hospital shoot him an icy stare and then went back with all his attention to the man by his side. 

“Mr Stark,” He said, and Stephen knew him enough to understand that the man had to ask for something to Stark. The simple fact that he asked for Stephen to be there was enough of a proof. Strange was one - if not the - best surgeons at the Metro General, but his attitude brought most of the time people to leave him out from public encounters. And Stephen was perfectly fine with that. “May I introduce you Dr Stephen Strange. He’s one of our best -”

“Neurosurgeon,” Stark interrupted, and his dark eyes were focused on Stephen instead. “The enfant prodige of neurosurgery, if the New York Times is right. Which doesn’t happen frequently, if I have to be completely honest with you, Doctor.”

If Stephen was surprised that the man knew him, he didn’t let it out. Stark was a spoiled brat, but he cared about where he put his money, so it was normal that he knew that a surgeon from the hospital he was financing had certain fame in the scientific community. “Their photographer doesn’t seem to know how to do their work, though.”

And that, that was the sentence that surprised Stephen. Because that was the last thing he expected coming from anyone and more than everything from a man like Stark. He stared at the billionaire trying to understand if he hit his head on his way to the hospital or something. And, a moment later, he spoke again, this time totally focused on the director. And, well, Stephen was a lot of things, but a blushing virgin wasn’t among those, so he just kept staring at Stark while he spoke: “So, you have to come here, and now you are introducing me Strange, how much do you need? I know you are not inviting me over for a coffee.”

At that, Stephen couldn’t help but smile, and he could feel the exact moment when Stark’s eyes turned on him. Stephen knew which was the amount of money the director wanted to ask Stark, they had some new researches which needed founding and the commission made some cuts that needed to be repristinated through donations from privates. Stephen was aware that Stark wasn’t the last person with whom he had to speak and being showed off like some sort of trophy wife. He usually didn’t matter about being in the centre of attention, but only when the people who were surrounding him could understand what he was speaking about. 

Stark was a genius, but Stephen was sure that he couldn’t keep up with all the med talking. So he decided that saying nothing was better and just waited for an answer from the director who gave the man the short version of how much they needed. 

“Sure,” Stark said, a moment later, looking at the small piece of paper on which the director wrote the sum that was needed. “I’ll have someone from Stark Industries to call you once the donation is completed. Now, Doctor Strange, I’d like to speak with you about your next research. Your last published one was incomparable.”

“I didn’t know you have time to read about the recent medical discovery while jumping from a party to the follow one,” He was barely capable of keeping his irony from himself. And, just for a moment, a smirk appeared on Stark’s lips. 

“I’ve always been interested in everything,” He answered, and there was way less irony in his voice than the one Stephen used. “So, Doctor, do you think you can reveal something to me over a cup of coffee?”

Stephen knew the director’s eyes were on him, he couldn’t even feel him tell him to accept, but it was clear even in the man’s posture. And Strange had to admit that there was something fascinating about Stark. And while he knew the only reason why he accepted was that the hospital needed money, maybe taking a coffee with the billionaire wasn’t the worst way to achieve that aim.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the air I breathe and the reason why I write, so make ur girl happy.
> 
> **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire ironstrange bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).


End file.
